


Crushing Thoughts

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huggy's thoughts during those darkest moments...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushing Thoughts

"Starsky’s gonna die, Hug. Starsky's gonna die … and…there ain't  nothing anybody can do about it."   
  
 _There’s always a chance,_ my own words echoed in my mind _.  There's always a chance!_    
  
The sparkle in Hutch's eyes were dimmed. He was Lost. Desperate. Hopeless.   
  
 _Has Hutch given up completely?_ How could he give up on his partner? _His Starsky!_  
  
 _Starsky and Hutch!_

They draw strength from each other. Starsky was Hutch’s anchor, as Hutch was Starsky’s. Now with his anchor fallen, disrupted, Hutch has dissolved   
himself to nothingness.   
  
But I know… deep within him, he has hope. He’s just afraid of  clinging to it. But I would. I did.   
  
I listened to him, silently, as he reminds himself what he has to do. Hutch may not get his partner back, but he sure can get the people who did this to him.    
   
I handed him the keys to Dobey’s car, noticing a flash of a determination seeping back into him. Hutch was the angry lion going after the hyenas who hurt his mate. He wouldn't let go easily. He would crush, destroy, wreck and wipeout those bastards who did this to our lives.  
  
I'm not being over optimistic. Am I?


End file.
